Se rumora
by karma3985
Summary: Se rumora tanto de ti que ya no sé que creer. ¿Qué sucede cuando el hombre es el objeto? ¿Serás capaz de dejar todo por una ilusión? Se reservan los derechos de autor. No se permite la copia de la misma ya sea total o parcial. Esta historia se inspira en personajes del animé Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen.
1. Chapter 1

Hola…!

Primero que todo me permito saludarles y a la vez disculparme por subir este capítulo de forma estrepitosa. Sé que no tengo justificación alguna, pero ustedes se merecen al menos un argumento, lo cierto es que no soy ágil con respecto a las herramientas tecnológicas y escribí el relato en el word de mi móvil sin verificar y arreglar los errores ortográficos, y lo que es peor, que el jodido autocorrector hace de las suyas y estropea aún más la narración.

Sin más por el momento y agradeciendo de antemano su comprensión, así como, sus comentarios y críticas venideras o el simple hecho de tomarse su tiempo para leer la historia. Me despido, deseando que la luz de todo lo divino siempre guíe su camino.

* * *

—Es una zorra. Se revuelca con cualquiera. —menciona Ino sin despegar sus ojos de su manicura. —Se baja los calzones al mejor postor.

—¡No la llames así! —sentencia Choji. ―Aunque de ella se rumoran cosas muy desagradables, Shikamaru. ¿Cómo le haces para que no te afecte?—acota.

Sólo suspiro y me trago las palabras. Cada que nos reunimos es la misma historia, pretenden que yo entre en razón y me aleje de ti de una vez por todas. —Ustedes no la conocen.

—¿Tan íntimamente como tu lo haces? —vuelve a pronunciarse mi rubia amiga.

—¡Ino! —le nombra su marido en regaño.

Presiono mis maxilares tan fuerte que temo haberme quebrado parte de mi dentadura.—¡Para con eso! —le advierto.

—No te permito que le hables con ese tono a mi mujer.—sentencia el de huesos grandes.

—Pues dile que se muerda la lengua antes de difamar a la mía.

—¿la tuya? ¡la de todos querrás decir! —escupe veneno nuevamente la ojiazul.

—Por el bien de nuestra amistad, ¡para!

—No es mi culpa que de te duela que te restrieguen la verdad en la cara. ¡ A ver si con ello abres los ojos de una buena vez!

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me levanto de mi asiento, izando de mala gana el saco de mi traje que descansa en el respaldo de la silla. —Ya he soportado lo suficiente de ustedes dos. Me he callado para no hacer un conflicto que puede dañar nuestra amistad. Les agradezco sus consejos, pero necesito de su apoyo, no de señalamientos sin argumento.

—No te vayas cabreado, Shikamaru. ¡Anda! toma asiento. Yo invito a la siguiente ronda mientras conversamos. —solicita Akimichi en tono pacificador.

—Sólo queremos tu bienestar. —dice Ino a mis espaldas.

Detengo mis pasos y giro a verlos. —¡La amo! ¿comprenden?

Sin más, retomo el camino de salida.

Subo a mi coche aventando con furia la puerta y dando un fuerte golpe al manubrio. —No puedo ir por la vida golpeando a quién se atreva a difamarte. Sería insensato de mi parte pretender omitir tu pasado. Mi pasado. El nuestro.

Duele saber que posiblemente mis allegados tengan razón. —No paso de ser un juguete para ti. Luchar contra las sombras del ayer resulta una contienda desgastante y sin equidad.

El inequívoco sonido personalizado estropea mi introspección. Por segundos me quedo viendo la pantalla de mi móvil.—Una carátula vacía donde yace la leyenda de tu alias. No me puedo dar el lujo de exponer una foto tuya porque algún curioso podría verla y se formaría un completo revolú.—Como es usual, tú ganas. Deslizo mi índice en el táctil para leer la notificación .

— _Te espero en el lugar de siempre a las 5:00pm._ —Reza el mensaje de texto.

Seco. Sin rodeos ni preámbulos. Nada que me permita divagar entre el sueño y la realidad. Sólo eso… nada.

—¡Se acabó, mujer! —dígito en respuesta. Me armo de valor y presiono "enviar"para instantes más tarde, elegir la opción _eliminar mensaje_.

Me regaño a mi mismo, doy un par de manotazos más a la manivela. Estoy harto. Cansado de esta relación sin sentido. Un romance fallido donde el único perjudicado será yo. Un estira y encoge. No negaré que al principio fue estimulante hacerle de gigoló, sin embargo, tres años después parecen una eternidad. Pasé del absoluto deseo, la idolatría sexual que despiertas en cada hombre que ha compartido lecho contigo. De lo bien que se siente ser usado por una mujer para su propósito egoísta de satisfacer sus urgencias primitivas, al afecto más puro e incondicional que puede existir entre humanos. El amor.

Te quiero sin medidas.

Te acepto gruñona.

Te añoro con vehemencia.

Te amo con locura adolescente.

¿Qué más quieres de mí, mujer?

Qué escale el puto Everest y grite desde lo más alto del mismo todo lo que siento por ti.

Que me tatue tu nombre o me marqué con hierro que soy de tu propiedad.—¿Qué esperas de mí?... ¡¿Qué?!

Me desespero. Me debato entre ir a tu encuentro para fungir de estropajo una vez más o por fin ingerir una cápsula de dignidad y dar por acabado lo que nunca ha iniciado. Pueda que sea el karma la que actúe en mi contra. —Estaba en una relación estable cuando todo empezó, mientras que tú te divertías con cualquier amante en turno.—El dolor reflejado en su mirada cuando di todo por terminado lo estoy pagando. Ahora soy quien llora por un amor no correspondido. —Jamás olvidaré el rostro destruido de aquella rubia aunado a sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

De nuevo el sonido de mi móvil me saca de mis cavilaciones. Un simple signo de interrogación es lo que te atreves a estampar. Se traduce a ultimatum.—¡ _Voy enseguida_!—respondo.

Tomo el volante, enciendo el coche y acelero. Cruzo los dedos para que la vía no esté congestionada y poder llegar a tiempo.

¡Poco hombre! —me grita la conciencia y no puedo objetar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando esto va más allá de la razón?—Sucumbo ante el deseo. Ante el hecho de sentir la mínima esperanza de que me ames. Un vez más. Sucumbo ante ti.

En tiempo record cruzo la ciudad. Pongo la direccional hacia aquel recóndito lugar tan visitado para la clandestinidad. Parqueo en el sector más alejado, aseguro el auto, camino por el pabellón hasta dar con la recepción—¡Habitación 89, por favor!—le digo al discreto recepcionista. Él con su habitual caballerosidad asiente dándome la llave, pero antes de tomar el ascensor me animo a preguntar—: ¿Ella ya llegó?

—¡No señor! La dama no ha ingresado todavía.

—¡Gracias!—contesto y corro a detener el elevador.

Una vez en la comodidad de las acogedoras paredes que han sido testigo del desenfreno que despiertas en este pobre hombre. Me doy el privilegio de desprender de la sofocante corbata, la gabardina y mi saco ejecutivo. Por tercera ocasión y en un lapso de treinta minutos la bandeja de entrada de mi celular me avisa de un mensaje a tu nombre.

—¡ _Tráfico horrible! Estoy en treinta_.

—No te preocupes. Conducir no es lo tuyo así que ve con cuidado.—tecleo rápidamente.

—¡ _Idiota_! ¿ _Estás ahí_?

—Sí.

—¡ _Genial! Nos vemos luego_.

Tiro el móvil al sillón. Quito la goma para librarme de la coleta y de paso aligerar mi mente que gira y gira como carrusel. Decido ir al minibar a servirme un escocés doble y a las rocas. Me siento en el borde de la enorme cama, enciendo el televisor busco el canal que programa _Jeopardy_. Se me da bien eso de quebrarme la cabeza adivinando la palabra correcta, aparte que es un excelente medio de dispersión y no concentrar mi mente en la menuda mujer que ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba.

En menos de diez minutos me encontraba más aburrido que una ostra. Me desprendo algunos botones de mi camisa al igual que mi cinturón. —¡Tomaré una ducha!—decido.

El vaho se lleva las impurezas de mi cuerpo y mi alma. Aclaro el champú y restriego la pastilla de jabón por toda mi anatomía. Una horda de negatividad vuelve atacar mi espíritu. —¡Déjala! —insiste en persuadirme. Salgo del tocador con una toalla enrollada a mi cadera y secándome el cabello.

—¿ _Qué te costaba esperar? Pudimos ducharnos juntos, así ahorramos agua y nos enjabonamos mutuamente._ —menciona aquella despampanante mujer que doblega mi rodillas. Estaba sentada en el pequeño lobby de la habitación, de pierna cruzada, calzado en tacón de aguja, ligueros en negro translúcido, gabardina en tono marfil. — _Chardonnay cosecha del 45._ —interrumpe mientras tintinea el cristal entre sus manos junto con la botella de vino tinto.

Sonrío dolorosamente. Me duele amarla. Me duele ser utilizado, y lo que es peor, caer una y otra y vez. Me acerco para plantarle un beso.—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ―interrogo.

— _Ajetreado. —_ musita.

—¡Dame un minuto! —le digo sosteniendo la copa del seco elixir y caminando hacia la puerta. Abro el exquisito trozo de madera cenizaro. Coloco el aviso de "ocupado"en el cerrojo.

— ¡ _Lo olvidé_! —justifica.

—¡Siempre lo haces! —replico dando doble paso al llavín para que nadie venga a estropear la velada.

Se rumora tantas cosas sobre ti que no sé si creerlas. De lo que estoy absolutamente consciente es que saldré herido, pero ¿valdrá la pena luchar por un imposible?—toda duda muere en cuanto te pones de pie y deslizas las tiras que sostienen tu largo abrigo que deja en evidencia tu semi desnudez, ya que solo traes puesto un sexy conjunto de lencería en negro tentación con transparencias en las partes debidas junto a los ligeros que sabes a conciencia, me hacen perder la cordura.

.

.

.

.

Gemidos escapan de tu boca. Roncos suspiros lo hacen de la mía. Mi privilegiada posición me permite observar cada detalle de tu figura. Cabalgas sobre mí como guerrera amazona. Ondulas tus caderas, el sudor resbala en medio de tus pechos hasta desaparecer en el hoyo de tu ombligo. Tus senos rebotan de arriba a abajo en absoluta sincronía. Es tal tu frenesí que aceleras el ritmo para por fin hallar consuelo bajo el manto del orgasmo.

Curvas tu columna, llevas tus manos a mis piernas para apoyarte en ellas y encontrar un mejor balance. Tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás, —estás por llegar y de paso me arrastras contigo al paraíso.— emulo tu movimiento, elevo mi mirada a las baldosas del techo en donde pende un enorme espejo, el cual refleja la erótica imagen de dos cuerpos desnudos y absortos por la pasión. Nuestros jadeos se vuelven más auditivos, el respaldar de la cama golpea contra la pared mientras que yo me encuentro arrestado a las barras de hierro del mismo.

Soy incapaz de mover mis extremidades, estoy vedado de tocarte. Siempre es lo mismo. Tu mandas. Yo obedezco.

Un jadeo se escapa de mis cuerdas vocales. La opresión que ejerce tu femineidad alrededor de mi eje me catapulta al enajenamiento. La lujuria natural que emanas me induce al pecado y por ese ínfimo instante donde no importa el tiempo y el espacio, ese corto lapso de felicidad, puedo soñar con ser algo más que el suplidor de tu placer.

Tus colinas resaltan agitadas por cada respiración que tomas. Tu cuerpo cristalizado e inmaculado. Tu cabello pegajoso y la satisfactoria sonrisa que colocas en tu boca por el deber cumplido te hacen parecer una ninfa de epopeya griega. Te enderezas y despojas mi miembro del reconfortante abrigo que brinda tu intimidad. Te posiciones de lado y a mi costado. Al menos te recuestas a mi pecho después de lamer una de mis tetillas, —al principio ese acto tan banal era una misión imposible de pedirte. —me estrujas con tu delgado brazo ofreciendo calor.

—¿No piensas quitarme las esposas?

—¡No por el momento!

—¡Vamos mujer! Ya la circulación sanguínea no llega a mis brazos.

—¡No seas melindroso!—musitas en mofa y eclipsandome con la mirada.

Cinco agonizantes minutos y cien súplicas después te apiadas de mí y sueltas mis muñecas de su opresión. Están decoradas por un semicírculo carmín y duelen al tacto mientras colocas el instrumento de acero sobre la celadora y te levantas dejando un vacío a mi diestra y tu desnudez a la intemperie. Me apresuro a desprenderme el preservativo cargado de mi esencia y lo anudo para que no se escape fluido alguno. —Trae inmediatamente ese pálido y prieto culo acá.—exigo aunque sé perfectamente que es un amago fallido de demostrar hombría ante ti.

—¡Quejica! —te burlas.

—Con qué quejica, ¿eh?—De un salto salgo de la cama y comienzo a perseguirte por toda la habitación. Tus escandalosas risotadas retumban por el rededor, las mías son más apagadas menos traviesas. Arrojas los almohadones para evitar que te capture, pasas por encima del colchón y yo sigo tu trayecto como hiena en cacería, el traqueo de las tablas me crispan mientras corro detrás de ti. —¿Será que he quebrado la cama y me tocará pagar multa?—en una curva mal lograda te atrapo. Mi cuerpo encierra el tuyo que es tan menudo y pequeño. Te retuerces para intentar zafarte. Hago cosquillas sobre tu abdomen y no paras de carcajearte. Y ese simple gesto produce una algarabía en mi pecho.

Te abrazas a mi como niña pequeña. Acaricias mi espalda con tus largas uñas tinturadas en rojo, ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste una vez?, ¡Sangre de toro! ya lo recuerdo. Aún no me explico cómo alguien tan frágil con escasos metro cincuenta y seis de estatura puede doblegar a un gigante que traspasa el metro ochenta. Te levantas de puntillas del piso, me agacho para alcanzar tu cara y unirnos en un beso necesitado.

Pero como el pecado acarrea consigo su penitencia. Tu móvil repiquetea sobre la mesa. Te separas para ir tras su búsqueda. Izas el pequeño artefacto cuyo logo es una manzana mordida, no sin antes gesticular una mueca de disgusto y pones tus ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio.—¿Qué quieres?—contestas carente de entusiasmo y directo al grano. Chocas tu mirada con la mía y de inmediato giras para que no note alguna emoción de tu parte. Dejas en evidencia el intrincado tribal entintado que llevas perpetuo en la piel que cubre tu costilla izquierda —bobería típica de una adolescente rebelde—te atreviste una vez a confesarme. El mismo dibujo que años más tarde modificaste para añadirle el nombre del único individuo capaz de hacerte subir a la luna y te regreses.

El corazón me palpita desenfrenado. La sangre corre desmesurada por mis venas y la ira se anida en mi ser. Es hora de aterrizar a la realidad y volver a nuestras vidas mundanas. Te escucho murmurar por lo bajo. No quieres que logre escuchar lo que hablas con el interpelado. Caminas por todo el sitio, recogiendo tus pertenencias sin despegar tu oído de la llamada.

Me quedo quieto. Solo viendote hacer sin decir nada. —¿Para qué?—, si conozco las respuesta. Sostienes tu delicada y fina ropa interior, me haces una señal para que continúe en el mutismo y te encierras en el tocador. Camino hasta topar con mi pantalón, indago entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con el paquete de cigarrillos y mi mechero. Enciendo el delgado filtro e inhalo una generosa cantidad de nicotina.

Me arrecuesto sobre el colchón y cruzo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para apoyarla. Me aventuro a pensar en un futuro distinto a tu lado. Donde no debemos escondernos ni simular ante la sociedad. Me permito desvariar con que acumulo el valor suficiente para dejarte ir y darme la oportunidad de ser feliz con una persona que sí me ame, en una relación donde exista la reciprocidad, luego recuerdo que estoy atado a ti por propia voluntad, nunca has delimitado mis derechos, tampoco me has impedido ver a alguien más.

El chirrido de la puerta me avisa que has salido. Mueves tus pies con sigilo y sigues en línea discutiendo con aquel sujeto que no necesito nombrar para que el simple pensamiento de su produzca que mi bilis se altere. Te has colocado la ropa en un santiamén, buscas tus zapatillas debajo de la cama, te los colocas, caminas cerca de donde me encuentro, arrebatas el cigarrillo de mi boca por robar una bocanada y me lo devuelves. Ahora te diriges al espejo del recibidor, con gran agilidad sostienes el celular entre tu oreja y el hombro mientras te enrollas tu cabello con ambas manos hasta formar una alta coleta. Sacas de tu bolso, un bolso más pequeño donde cargas tus cosméticos.

Con apremio y cuidado polveas tus mejillas, delineas tus ojos, encrespas tus pestañas y coloreas tus labios. Asientes ante el espejo en aprobación de lo bien que luces. —¡Dame un segundo!— solicitas al anónimo.

Caminas hacia mí, tapando el auricular, mueves tu boca para gesticular un ¡ _nos vemos pronto_!, cierras un ojo; sonrió para disimular que lo mucho que fastidia tu partida, cubres tu cuerpo con la gabardina, sostienes el bolso en tu antebrazo, tomas el pomo de la puerta y sales de la misma sin inmutarte. Cierras tras de ti sin siquiera ladear a verme.

Me mantengo laxo sobre las sábanas. Acompañado de mis frustraciones y mi falta de juicio. Con el orgullo herido y la lamentable desdicha que ha sido enamorarme de quién no debía.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…! Un gusto en saludarles.

Aquí un capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado. Infinitas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo.

Me despido no sin antes desearle una excelente semana y que la luz de todo lo divino siempre guíe su camino.

***Hay saltos de tiempo.

***La fecha mencionada la elegí porque es la festividad del natalicio de mi madre, quién es una grande y fiera mujer.

* * *

 **La mujer que amo**

 **Vol. 1 - cotilleo**

Un día más de trabajo voy con tiempo de sobra así que aprovecho para ir por un descafeinado, donas y el periódico. Compro esos tres elementos tan indispensables para mi diario vivir, camino por inercia sin prestar atención a los demás transeúntes hasta que choco con uno de ellos. Varios papeles del particular vuelan por la acera por dicha el cartón del café cayó contra el asfalto y no sobre la dama a quien ayudo a juntar sus pertenencias.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó. —suplico reiteradamente.

—No se preocupe. Iba distraída.—comenta.

Con un rollo de hojas en una mano me aupo y de paso ayudo a ponerse en pie a la mujer. Me paralizo al reconocerla. Está más cambiada y en cuanto también me reconoce, su rostro se transfigura del bochorno a la sorpresa que siempre ocurre cuando se te encuentras con alguien que no has visto en años. Me hundo en sus ojos, son las mismas cuencas que una vez me miraron con la adoración de cualquier persona enamorada. —¡tiempo sin vernos!—acoto para cortar la tensión en el aire.

—¡Sí, así es!—musita y le devuelvo una sonrisa en agradecimiento a su apoyo a llevar la fiesta en paz.

—¡Ten!—le digo alcanzando sus documentos.

—¡Gracias!

La incomodidad se abre paso. —¿Cómo has estado?—inquiero con interés genuino.

—Bien. Todo marcha perfectamente conmigo, ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

Una movida inteligente y no esperaba menos de ella. Esperó el momento justo en que bajé mis defensas para dar el zarpazo.—No me puedo quejar. —me animo a responder con mi clásico rostro en blanco para no levantar sospechas de todos los pensamientos que inundaron mi cabeza ante su voraz pregunta. Parece que ha logrado detener el paso del tiempo porque luce exactamente igual que tres años atrás. —Se nota más segura de sí misma.— Recuerdo su cabello rubio opaco desperdigado sobre las almohadas mientras la hacía mía. No tenía una melena tan leónica como mi mujer, pero siempre me pareció raro y bonito.

—Si tu lo dices...—añade con incredulidad ante mi comentario nada entusiasta con respecto a mi actual condición sentimental.—Voy tarde al trabajo—acota.

—¿Trabajas en el mismo lugar? si quieres te alcanzo. Me queda de camino.

—¡No es necesario! Sólo… saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

No hay que ser un superdotado para entender la realidad tras su negativa. Sus ojos son sinceros. Sé que me ha perdonado aún sin expresarlo, sin embargo, eso no significa un borrón y cuenta nueva, y que volveremos hacer los amigos de antaño.

—¡Se los diré! Fue bueno verte.

—¡Adiós! —musita estirando su mano para estrecharla, respondo a la despedida, y con ello, la rubia tomó su camino y yo el mío.

Llego a mi trabajo, deslizo la tarjeta que checa las horas de entrada y salida. Saludo a mis compañeros y al personal de limpieza. —Mi mente vuela al encuentro fortuito con mi ex.—abro mi despacho, enciendo el ordenador y lo primero que veo en el monitor es una notificación de correo. Es una invitación a formar parte del equipo de trabajo de prestigiosa transnacional, la cual creará su sede principal de operaciones en Konoha. El salario es bastante generoso, poco superior al que tengo, con el plus de una posibilidad de postulación al cargo de gerente general. Tecleo rápidamente una réplica donde agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero que declino de la misma.

Me siento en la silla ortopédica y analizo los documentos que mis secretaria me proporciona a mi llegada. No logro concentrarme, —¡ _Si tu lo dices_ …!—esa aniquiladora frase taladra mi cabeza. El tono dubitativo con que la dijo fue una clara señal de que sabe, en demasía, sobre mi caótica vida privada.—Mamá―zuzurro en cuanto capto quién pudo ser el cotilla, no es que mi madre lo sea, pero en definitiva adora a mi antigua novia, y cómo, desde nuestro rompimiento no volví a presentarle pareja alguna pues sea ha dado una idea totalmente tergiversada.

Ino me contó que la ingeniosa matrona Nara, la encaró para que le confesara si su retoño continuaba enamorado de esa chica; si era marica y no sabía cómo confesarles mi preferencia sexual o si mantenía una relación clandestina.—falló en las dos primeras.—Yamanaka pudo sortear el interrogatorio y tranquilizar a la fiera diciéndole, lo que ella nombró, " _mentirita blanca_ ",—"Shikamaru estuvo saliendo con una mujer muy guapa, pero no se concretó su relación, según me ha comentado quiere estar un tiempo soltero"—obviamente su favor fue recompensado con un _Eau de parfum_ de los más finos y exquisitos.

Trato de enfocarme en las gráficas. —¡Disculpe señor Nara!—interrumpe mi secretaria. —Lo requieren en tesorería.

—Cierto. Hoy es la reunión administrativa, ¿La jefa ya llegó?

—No señor. De hecho se dio de baja y dio el aval para que sea usted quién la dirija.

Me parece extraño. Esa mujer ha venido a trabajar incluso con un catarro de muerte.—disculpa Mayko san, ¿qué día es hoy?—solicito a manera de confirmar mis sospechas.

—Exactamente la que usted está pensando.

—14 de mayo. —sentencio. Todos en la empresa sabemos que ella se da asueto para esta fecha,—¿la razón? es una incógnita.

.

.

.

.

La dichosa reunión era de carácter informativo sobre los avances, desfases y procedimientos en la empresa. Disimuladamente entre explicaciones y discusiones de los representantes, envío un diluvio de mensajes de texto a tu número, más no recibo contestación de tu parte. Las horas transcurren lentamente, las tripas me crujen, alzo mi mirada hacia el reloj de pared y me avisa que es hora de merendar.

Me levanto del escritorio, tomo mi móvil para verificar — _Nada_.—siempre es así, para esta fecha desapareces sin dejar rastro, tan así que ni el _Ojo de Saruman_ es capaz de encontrarte. Ya mañana vuelves a tomar la silla presidencial como si nada hubiese pasado y sin dar explicaciones.

Camino con parsimonia hacia el comedor, el cual ya está abarrotado de colaboradores que se prestan a tomar sus alimentos—tu misión de subsidiar la comida a los empleados fue excelente—no fue del agrado de una parte de los accionista, pero lograste convencerlos; ahora muchas personas degustan manjares sin sacar una peseta de sus bolsillos. Oteo el rededor, algunos comensales comen como desaforados, otros se entretienen con tertulias, y otros como yo, hacemos la fila en el auto servicio.

Sostengo mi bandeja con raciones. —¡Por aquí, Shikamaru!—chilla Akiyama, mi confidente dentro de la empresa. —voy hacia él, quién se encuentra sentado en el sector más alejado, el cual, prefiero porque está cerca de la puerta de emergencias por donde puedo camuflarme a la salida por un cigarrillo. Saludo al personal ahí sentado, intercambian palabras, es obvio que no esperaban mi presencia, al fin y al cabo formo parte de la élite jerárquica. —¡No se asusten!, al igual que ustedes muero de hambre y les pido que continúen en lo suyo. Es hora de llenar la panza y descansar, ¡disfruten!—operación sin éxito. Los ocupantes de la mesa se dispersaron disimuladamente hasta quedar únicamente el castaño y yo.

—Lo intentaste viejo, pero es lógico que es incómodo comer al lado de uno de los jefes, más si el tema de conversación es sobre la empresa, específicamente de la "Princesa de hielo".

 _Princesa de hielo,_ era una de las tantas formas despectivas de llamar a la dueña y señora de este imperio a sus espaldas. —Bruja, Dama de hierro, Señora Iceberg, Zorra imperial, son algunos más que he escuchado. —¿Y de qué hablaban?—curioseo aunque el castaño duda en relatar.

—Corren apuestas.

—¿apuestas?

—Sí. Es acerca de la extraña y rutinaria huída de la jefa cada 14 de Mayo. Los hombres creemos que se va echar una cana al aire con algún magnate. Concluimos en que seguro es la amante de un vejete acaudalado que le suelta buen billete por polvo.— Por poco me ahogo con el trozo de pollo que masticaba. —¿mejor?, pregunta Akiyama alcanzando un vaso de agua.—asiento con dificultad y tosiendo: ¿y las mujeres? ¿sobre qué apuestan?

—Ellas son más básicas. Aseguran que aprovecha la llegada anual de algún reconocido cirujano plástico extranjero para hacerse uno que otro arreglito en el cuerpo. Pueda que tengan razón, ya tiene sus años encima y no los aparenta.

—Se rumora que se hará una rinoplastía. —intervino una mujer de la mesa contigua.—alcancé a escuchar sus comentarios y quise acompañarlos con el cuchicheo. Dicen que ahí donde la ven tan petulante, vive acomplejada de su nariz.— justifica.

Parvada de ignorantes. Su nariz es naturalmente simétrica a su cara. Si algo la acompleja de su físico, ¡y lo sabré yo!, por extraño que parezca son los dos eróticos hoyuelos que tiene al inicio de su cola.—farfullé en mi mente. —Permanezco en silencio. Esperando el momento óptimo para cerrarle la boca. —Y tú, ¿qué opinas al respecto Akiyama? ¿apostaste?

—Este santurrón jamás haría algo así,—interrumpe nuevamente la mujer—estaba solo sermonear a los chicos.

—No se trata de ser un santurrón. Simplemente soy del criterio de que si no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, no tengo porqué inmiscuirme en la de los demás. —Me calmó su salomónica forma de pensar, por un momento me preocupé en que había elegido muy mal su amistad.

—A mí tampoco me gusta el chisme.—defiende la señora.

—No. Sólo la entretiene, ¿verdad?—ironizo comenzando a cabrearme.

—¡Grosero!—exclama ofendida—lo que pasa es que quise aclarar sus dudas que es distinto. Y con ello, se levanta a dejar la bandeja haciendo un mohín de indignación.

—¡Disculpa, Nara! creo que ella es del departamento de aseo, sé que no hay que generalizar, pero es conocida la fama de lengua suelta que tienen. Dudo que sepa cual es el cargo que portas acá, para ella eres un operario del montón.

—Me repugna la gente con lengua viperina.—le digo mirando mis porciones con desgano. Lo sucedido me ha quitado el hambre.

Excuso mi repentino cambio de actitud y me levanto de la mesa sin terminar de almorzar. Subo a mi oficina y no detengo mis pasos hasta entrar al tocador privado abro el botiquín para tomar el frasco de antiácidos y tragar un par de píldoras. —Mascullo unas cuantas maldiciones al aire. — Maldigo mil veces mi impotencia.

No tengo derecho sobre ti. Soy un secreto. Un simple peón en tu juego de seducción y en cuanto te canses de este ajedrez sexual, seré reemplazado por un mozo más joven o experimentado. Se rumora que tienes una larga lista de hombres con quién te encamaste, pero ningún nombre específico.

Si tan solo mi relación contigo fuese oficial, podría mandar a callar a todos aquellos que se han atrevido a mancillar tu apellido.

Se rumora.

Se rumora.

Se rumora…

Pero, pero, pero...

Odio que murmuren mentiras acerca de ti. En su mayoría peyorativas aunque sé que tienes mucha culpa en ello con tu nada afable forma de ser y tu altivez. Lo que ellos desconocen es que es una simple fachada, no quieres involucrar los negocios con el placer, ni la empresa con tu vida privada. Ni de cerca les pasa tu labor altruista o que donas grandes cifras de dinero a varias causas nobles.

Ignoran lo cálida que puede ser tu compañía. Son ajenos a tus debilidades, creen que eres lo más parecido a un témpano de hielo. Que eres un ser carece de emociones.

Cronos sigue su curso y en manos de lo que se tarda en chascar los dedos, ya es la hora de salida, permanezco en la oficina terminando de completar los informes y pretendiendo exorcizar la mente de mi decepción. Cada dos minutos veo mi móvil, recibo una serie de mensajes en cadena ninguno de tu parte. Son las siete de la noche y me doy por vencido. Acomodo los folios y salgo del edificio, bajo al parqueo, estoy por llegar a mi coche, pero antes desconecto su alarma.

—¡Buenas noches, señor Nara! —saluda una ronca voz a mis espaldas. Giro para identificar al emisor.

—La señora me ha pedido venir por usted y sugerirle que traiga consigo muda de ropa para tres días y el pasaporte.

—Pues dile a la señora que lo siento, pero no iré a ningún lado. Muda y pasaporte. ¿Qué se creé? Que soy su perro faldero. ¡Eso está por verse!

—Si me permite señor. La señora se veía cabizbaja cuando se marchó. Sea donde quiera que haya ido, necesita de un hombro amigo. —sugirió el hombre de color.

Mi bravuconería se fue al traste al imaginarme a mi doncella en peligro.—Espero que no sea otra más de sus jugarretas.—amenazo. Después de todo soy hombre y no me daré por menos ante otro.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor!—agradece el fiel chofer.

.

.

.

.

Me encuentro dentro de tu jet privado. Miro por la ventana, la oscuridad solo es opacada por las titilantes y lejanas luces de la ciudad. Pronto estaré contigo y me pudre tanto hermetismo de tu parte. Siempre es lo mismo, cuando derribo un muro de tu atrincherado corazón, construyes uno más grueso y alto que el anterior.—Deberías darme un voto de confianza. — me quejo mentalmente.

El espacio publicitario el la pequeña pantalla televisiva, me causa risa. Me hace rememorar los cientos de disparates que murmuran sobre tu cuerpo. Se dejan decir que inviertes millones en botox, liposucciones y cirugías plásticas. No les cabe en la cabeza que una mujer de tu estirpe y que sobrepasa los cuarenta pueda tener esa figura. Eres muy vanidosa. —ni quién lo niegue—te gusta estar en forma y saludable. Comes a los tiempos recomendados, haces ejercicios y te fascina visitar los spa. De los incontables tratamientos cosméticos que supuestamente te has hecho, el que realmente es cierto es tu operacion mamaria.

 _Flashback_

—¿Supiste la última? La jefa está estrenando chichis nuevas. —comentaban dos féminas, quienes no se daban por enteradas de mi presencia tras el arbusto. Presté atención a la conversación y de vez en cuando oteaba entre las ramas. —Supongo que su repentino retiro vacacional se derivó de lo mismo.

—¡Pues claro! No entiendes que ella es cuerpomatic.

—¿Cuerpomatic?

—¡Prepago, mujer! ¿De donde crees que ha forjado todo su capital? Esa vieja huele el dinero a kilómetros. Debería pasarme consejos a ver si consigo salir de mi miseria.

—A mi dijeron que era vigoréxica — mascullan las robustas oficinistas mientras mastican su emparedado con extra de tocino.

Mordí mi lengua para no ponerlas en su lugar. Recordé instantes antes de meter la pata que lo nuestro no se sabe en la compañía. —¡Chismosas! —Ahora entiendo las palabras de mi madre cuando dice que la gente habla porque la lengua no tiene hueso.

No saben la realidad y gravedad del asunto. Enviaste un comunicado donde avisabas tu sorpresivo viaje cuyo destino es desconocido. En él argumentas un estrés laboral producto de una apretada agenda social. Un simple colapso nervioso. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Contrataste una asistente personal que manejó tu itinerario y te mantenía en contacto con el mundo exterior. La pobre mujer viajaba desde tu escondite hasta la aldea con cajas repletas de archivos y expediente con tu firma legítima.

Casi paro en loco cuando terminé de leer el comunicado. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora. Trace mi cabello con mis dedos una quinientas veces. El pecho lo sentía estrujado y soporté las terribles ganas de llorar. Deduje que te habías ido con otro, te imaginé practicando el _Kama Sutra_ y no precisamente conmigo.

Te llamé incesantemente. Como un legítimo acosador. Colgaba y llamaba. La conección estaba incomunicada.—me sentí en el derecho de al menos una despedida. ¡Un gracias fue todo!—Sin embargo, tres días después e igual a hoy, tu chofer llegó a mi apartamento con órdenes estrictas de llevarme, de las greñas si fuese el caso, hasta donde te encontrabas.

Nunca saliste del país. Ni siquiera de la aldea. Estabas hospitalizada en un exclusivo hotel clínico luego de tu procedimiento postoperatorio. Te practicaste una doble mastectomía para erradicar las células cancerígenas que amenazaban con propagarse en tu organismo. Sólo el alto mando de las empresa supo mese más tarde, la realidad tras tus siliconas.

Pasaste un momento difícil para toda mujer. Una parte de los atributos femeninos habían sido desprendidos de tu cuerpo. Te negaste a deprimirte y aún convaleciente no detuviste tus deberes gerenciales, tramitándolos desde larga distancia. Fue difícil verte aplacar tu tristeza. Me dediqué a mimarte. Varias noches velé tu sueño, te ayudé a comer, jamás permitiste ayudarte a asearte o encaminarte hacia la puerta del tocador hacer tus necesidades. Pero fue en esos momentos donde confirmé que lo mío contigo paso del deseo, la obsesión, al amor sincero. Después de tu recuperación y reincorporación a la empresa, hubo momentos complejos en nuestra actividad sexual, te negabas desnudar tu tórax. —Te cohibías, te avergonzabas, sentías pánico de que no me gustasen los resultados y si bien, una teta con silicona dista de una natural. Prefiero amasar plástico que llevarte flores al mausoleo.—Fue un verdadero viacrucis meterte en esa terca cabecita que una mujer no en menos mujer por una amputación. Ahora si pudieras me las exhibes con pasarela incluida.

 _fin del flashback_

—¡Voy por ti, mujer!—zuzurro a la nada mientras viajo a tu has sido capaz de comprarme un boleto para que vaya a ti es porque me necesitas a tu lado. Ni con un fusil de asalto apuntando en tu frente, te animarías a pedir consuelo, en absoluto a un amante cualquiera. —con tan inocente acto, me das a entender que soy algo más que un pasatiempo, y que me trague el infierno si eso no me hace felíz. Porque ni tu grupo de amigos de la socialité o tu familia, te conoce como yo lo hago, incluso mejor que tu misma.


	3. Revelaciones

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Revelaciones**_

El tardó más de lo debido. El estrepitoso cambio climático de esta aldea hace de las suyas. No tuve tiempo de reservar una habitación en un hotel puesto que a la salida del aeropuerto una limosina aguardaba mi arribo y el chofer tenía instrucciones estrictas de permanecer con la boca cerrada y llevarme a tu encuentro.

Digito tu número. No contestas mis llamadas.—¿ _Dónde jodidamente te encuentras_?

El transporte se detiene en una zona solitaria e iluminada únicamente por el alumbrado público. —¡Servido caballero!—anuncia el conductor bajando la escotilla que divide la cabina.

—¡No soy prostituto! —le aclaro antes de agradecerle por traerme.

El hombre con curioso sombrero permaneció estoico. Se mantuvo serio hasta que comprendió el mensaje.—La discreción es primordial en mi trabajo, señor. Me pagan por llevar a los usuarios al destino deseado. Lo que suceda del polarizado hacia allá no es algo que me compete.

Asiento. Sin duda el sujeto es una completa tumba.

—¡Por cierto, caballero!—intervino el conductor. —Lo esperan ahí dentro.

—¿Dón...—la pregunta muere en el aire al seguir con mis ojos la dirección indicada por el chofer. Si bien mis encuentros fortuitos con la jefa se manejan en la absoluta discreción y en lugares de difícil acceso para evitar el acoso de la prensa rosa. Sin embargo, desde que tomamos el expreso hacia _Amantilandia_ , nunca me ha citado en una zona tan sombría. —¡¿Qué carajos te traes entre manos?!.

—¿Me habla, señor? —interrumpe mi monólogo el interpelado.

—Creí haberlo pensado. ¡Disculpa!

—No hay por qué.

—¿De casualidad sabes donde está...ella?

—Sí. ¿Ve la claridad que se asoma en aquella pequeña colina?—asiento en respuesta.—Es ahí a donde debe dirigirse. —¡Tenga! —exclama alcanzándome una linterna.―Forma parte de las instrucciones que me dieron y por obvias razones la necesitará.

Bajo del ostentoso auto que inmediatamente se pone en marcha. Dos gárgolas resguardan la entrada del tétrico sitio. Camino a tropezones, las zapatillas se hunden en el suelo. La noche empieza a enfriarse y la incertidumbre se asienta en mi cuerpo. Cruces y lápidas me dan la bienvenida. En el ambiente impera un silencio sepulcral, pero al adentrarme percibo el lejano cántico de las cigarras, y uno que otro, ulular de los búhos. —Un escenario digno de una película de terror.— Estoy por llegar al claro y la sombra de una silueta femenina calma mis temores.

—¡Por fin llegas!

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—¡Instinto! Aparte que el hedor a tabaco impregnado en tu chaqueta y que los muertos pueden oler de todo menos a Invictus de Paco Rabanne te delatan.

—Mendokusai,¿qué haces en lugar cómo este a millas de distancia y a la media noche?

— ¡Un aquelarre! —Se rumora que hice un pacto con el diablo para amasar riqueza así que debo pagar el favor del más allá, ¡serás mi ofrenda!

—¡ _Ish_! El problema es que los sacrificios humanos requieren de vírgenes y hace mucho que hurtaron mi virtud.

—Improvisaré.

Me sigue la broma permaneciendo inmune ante el trozo de mármol que se erige de la tierra.—Ya en serio, ¿Qué haces acá?

—Hoy, como cada año, vengo a traerle flores en su honor. Usui siempre me acompaña, pero tuvo un imprevisto.

Me acerco con cautela a su costado, percibo al instante que está absorta en sus pensamientos. Su rostro es inexpresivo. Sigo el rumbo de su mirada,—¿Alguien en especial? Tu abuela, prima, una amiga, ¿quizás?—me aventuro a preguntar.

—No. Mi hija.

Inmediatamente giro a verla con un sinfín de cuestionamientos rondando mi cabeza.—No sabía que...

—¡No tenías por qué! Fue hace tiempo ya. —responde sin despegar sus verdes orbes de la lápida. —Kiku. Así la nombramos.

—¿De ahí las flores?

—Sí.

Sobre la fría roca descansa un gigantesco arreglo floral cargado de crisantemos en todas tonalidades.

—Tenía dieciséis cuando me embaracé, mi novio diecinueve y estábamos muertos de miedo.—comenzó a contar— No sabíamos qué hacer ni como afrontar a nuestras familias ni a la sociedad en general incluso discutimos la posibilidad de deshacernos del problema, pero ninguno tenía el valor para llevar eso en la consciencia. Éramos jóvenes e inmaduros. La opción más acertada era casarnos abruptamente.

—¿Cómo pretendían casarse siendo tu menor de edad?

—¡Ve tu a saber! Solo buscamos una vía rápida. Nos casábamos, al mes anunciaba mi embarazo y el bebé nacería prematuro. ¡Asunto resuelto!

—¡Pésima estrategia!

—¡Qué esperabas de un par de chavales!—Se nos escapó pensar que nuestros padres eran dos aguerridos empresarios que podían detectar los fraudes a kilómetros. Una vez confesada, a presión, la vil mentira fue cuando el show verdaderamente iniciaría. Mi padre se abalanzó contra el chico por haber mancillado la pureza de su nenita. Le propinó tal puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Su padre ni se inmutó, en cambio, su hermano menor corrió a defenderlo pero fue interceptado por mis dos cabezas calientes consanguíneos, y yo, lloraba como Magdalena en los brazos de mi futura suegra. En resumen. Un completo caos.

—¿Y qué pasó?―osé en indagar. Aprovechando lo abierta que está en confesar parte de su pasado.

—Nuestros padres terminaron por dar su bendición bajo la condición de que las nupcias fuesen luego del nacimiento del bebé. ¡Todo iba viento en popa! ambas familias poco a poco asimilaron la situación y nosotros día a día nos ilusionamos con la llegada de ese pequeño ser.

Mi novio se partía en pedazos. Cumplía a plenitud con la carga universitaria manteniendo sobresalientes calificaciones, siendo la mano derecha de su padre en la empresa y soportando a su achacosa novia adolescente. Mi padre me adoraba, cada noche entraba a hurtadillas a mi recamara besaba mi frente, disimuladamente acariciaba mi todavía plana barriga y susurraba un "te quiero" antes de marcharse. Mis hermanos vigilaban con curiosidad mi tripa, esperando el momento en que reventara como piñata, el par de bobalicones suponían que crecería de hoy a mañana, reñían por el sexo, debía ser varón como ellos, mayor fue su sorpresa al saber que era una nena.

Mi suegra, como mujer parida entendía mis ataques hormonales y complacía mis antojos, fue la mejor amiga de mi madre, sufrió mucho con su pérdida, yo tenía tres años cuando murió no tuve la típica charla de chicos entre madre e hija, tampoco pude contarle de mi primer beso, llorar en sus muslos por tener el corazón roto, irnos de compras en busca de mi primer brasier sin relleno o consejos para mitigar los cólicos menstruales. Fue la señora Mikoto quién se encargó de ello, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Un día, como era habitual, fui a clases pero el portero me prohibió la entrada. Estudiaba en un colegio de señoritas dirigido por monjas, alguien les fue con el chisme de mi embarazo a parte que comenzaba a notarse. La madre superiora más un grupo elitista moralista de padres de familia exigieron mi expulsión inmediata, abogaban por las buenas costumbres y mi mal ejemplo a la demás estudiantes. Mi padre no permitió tal ataque y solicitó un recurso de amparo. Sus abogados pugnaron hasta el cansancio y ganaron el juicio, sentando un precedente de que ninguna adolescente se le negase el derecho a la educación por motivo de embarazo. —¿Tienes un cigarrillo?—preguntó repentinamente. Ella siempre robaba bocanadas de los míos, pero cuando fuma un filtro entero es porque algo la angustiaba. —¡Gracias!—musitó luego de dar una primer calada.—Continuando… yo veía la maternidad como jugar a las muñecas, no comprendía la magnitud de ser madre. Consentida por todos, futura esposa de uno de los herederos más afamados y de abolengo entre las cinco grandes naciones. Guapo, educado e inteligente.

El pobre llevaba tantas cargas encima y aún así no perdía la paciencia con mis celos infundados de la nada o la intransigencia de su padre. Conducía a mi casa de madrugada para llevar un antojo repentino, no chistó el día que devolví el estómago sobre los asientos de cuero de su recién estrenado descapotable. En otras palabras, el hombre era un santo y yo vivía mi propio cuento de hadas. Hasta ese día…14 de Mayo.

Ese día desperté con un mal presentimiento. Creí que era porque vi una película de terror junto a mis revoltosos hermanos, así que no le tomé importancia. A medio día salí del instituto, mi novio me acompañaría a la cita con el obstetra. Le conté lo de mi presentimiento y me regañó por ver ese tipo de cosas que podían alterar mi estado al bebé.

El enfado conmigo no le duró mucho, tuvimos la agradable noticia de que tendríamos una niñ habíamos elegido su nombre. _Kiku._

Tomados de la mano y una sonrisa incomparable salimos rumbo a un reconocido establecimiento de comida rápida con una enorme "M" a su entrada. Devoré un delicioso cuarto de libra cubierto con sundae de galleta Oreo. ¡antojo bizarro de embarazo!. Él estaba en la caja cancelando la cuenta mientras yo hurtaba tranquilamente sus patatas fritas. La transmisión de un canal de televisión cercano a mi asiento fue interrumpida. Un noticiero anunciaba un terrible suceso.

—La cumbre internacional de empresarios. —le interrumpí dando directo al clavo al que la rubia quería llegar.

—¡Correcto!— la misma que sufrió un atentado terrorista donde murieron tres de los más destacados empresarios del mundo, incluyendo a mi padre y mi suegro.

Recordé las imágenes de aquel fatídico acontecimiento. Todos los medios de comunicación transmitían en vivo desde el lugar del hecho. —Mi padre también estuvo ahí.—confieso y siento su mirada centrada en mí sin dar cabida a lo que acabo de decir. —Era la mano derecha de Minato. Sufrió graves quemaduras que le dejaron varias cicatrices en su rostro.

—Desconocía de ello.—acota.

—No solo tu guardas esqueletos en el armario.

Sonrió con desgano. —Todos tenemos un pasado, ¿no?. Unos más trágicos que otros, pero que sin duda deja una huella indeleble en nuestras almas y son prueba fehaciente de nuestro paso por este mundo.—reflexionó completamente absorta en sus recuerdos.—No soporté la noticia. Mi corazón se aceleró, un fuerte dolor cruzó mi abdomen y descompensarme entre los brazos de Itachi; para despertar tres días después con el vientre vacío, cortado, y a mi pequeña debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte dentro de una incubadora en neonatología. Estuve en estado comatoso. Él, yendo y viniendo al hospital, siendo el soporte de su madre, su hermano y los míos. Calmando a la prensa y accionistas.

—Itachi… ¿Itachi Uchiha?—inquiero al razonar que Fugaku Uchiha fue junto Minato Namikaze y Rasa Sabaku no, las tres pérdidas mortales durante la detonación de las bombas.—«Ahora comprendo porque el primogénito de los Uchiha me mira con cara de estreñido, cada que,coincidimos los tres en alguna ceremonia.»

—El mismo. —musita dolida. — Tiempo después supe que debido al impacto de la noticia sufrí un cuadro de hipertensión que me provocó un parto prematuro.

 _Mi ángel_ , se aferró a este mundo por quince días, luego su pequeño corazón dejó de latir. El destino se encargó de arrancarla de mi lado y devolverla al cielo.

Por obvias razones no pude ir al funeral de nuestros padres. Tampoco fui al de mi crisantemo por decisión propia. No deseaba ver a nadie. Menos su lástima. Itachi y yo no permitimos que alguien más la vistiera. La creamos los dos, la despedimos los dos.

Le colocamos un vestidito blanco lleno de olanes y una cinta del mismo color en su cabecita. _Kiku,_ era la bebé más hermosa vista jamás. Sumamente pequeña. El cabello y ojos eran herencia de su padre. Destilaba _Uchiha_ por donde se le mirase. Tenía tanta melena que de cumplir los nueve meses, nacería con el cabello a los talones. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo más llamativo que tenía era el hoyuelo de su barbilla; ni que decir de sus mejillas rollizas y rosadas. ¡Sencillamente apetitosas!—Necesitábamos de ese momento íntimo entre los tres. Ese amargo, ¡ _adios!_ que nunca debería darse entre padre e hijo.

Presioné mis puños hasta que mis uñas provocaron escozor en mis palmas y los nudillos se tornaron pálidos.

Quería abrazarla.

Transmitirle mi amor.

Decirle—: ¡ _Aquí estoy para tí_!

Centímetros nos distancian físicamente. Un abismo tan profundo como la fosa de las Marianas lo hace emocionalmente. La conozco perfectamente. Lo que para cualquier persona sería un simple gesto de empatía, para ella significa—«¡Y bien lo dijo antes!»―lástima. No aceptaría muestra de afecto alguna. La " _debilidad"_ no entra en su vocablo. Su temple no se lo permite y siendo ella poseedora de un carácter tan indómito como el viento, me enviaría a volar directo a Konoha de un puntapié. Pretender doblegarla en su estado es tan peligroso como acorralar a una criatura salvaje. —Me apartaría de su lado. Quizás y para siempre.

—¿Por qué terminaron?— continué indagando.

—Éramos jóvenes y creíamos que podíamos hacerle frente a todo. En un principio nos apoyamos mutuamente. La pérdida de nuestros seres queridos en tan corto tiempo nos fue difícil de procesar. Las empresas familiares requerían nuestra completa atención, debíamos sacarlas avante como primogénitos por lo que el luto era un lujo que Itachi y yo no podíamos permitirnoslo. No tuvimos tiempo para despedirnos de nuestros padres ni de nuestra hija.—Seis meses. Seis meses fue todo lo que pudimos soportar vernos la cara sin sentir desolación. Ahora a duras penas logramos cruzar cuatro palabras.

—¿No terminaron en buenos términos?

—Se supone que sí, pero la situación nos sobrepasó. Su padre era un sujeto tosco, criado a la usanza antigua donde el hombre que expresa sus sentimientos es débil o afeminado. Logró moldear al más pequeño a su gusto, no así con el mayor. _Ita_ es un alma vieja y noble, incapaz de hacer daño adrede. Retraído, popular y reservado. Detesta que los extraños se inmiscuyan en sus asuntos. Es un buen hombre y merece ser feliz. ¡Espero así lo sea!

—¿Por qué no intentan venir a acá los dos juntos?, puede que eso les ayude a limar asperezas y encontrar paz.

―¿Paz? ¿Quién la necesita? ¡Quizás él, no yo!—llegamos a un tácito acuerdo. Cómo lo sabes, vengo cada 14 de mayo a visitar su tumba. Itachi lo hace quince días después. Yo ofrezco mis respetos a su nacimiento, él a su deceso. Pero los dos siempre llevaremos grabada en nuestras almas.

Acaba por decir hundida en sus recuerdos. —No soporto más y caigo en la tentación.—extiendo mi mano izquierda para rozar sus dígitos, la acción la extrae de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente separa su mano y gira verme con prepotencia. —¡Es hora de irnos!—sentencia sacando su móvil de última tecnología para pinchar el táctil del mismo.—Necesito que el chofer venga por mí, _Jax._ —solicita haciendo amago de cortar la llamada, pero el interpelado habla antes...

—Sí. Pretendo quedarme el fin de semana acá, ¿por qué? ¿qué sucede?

Enciendo un cigarrillo, veo todo el lúgubre alrededor, para disimular que me encuentro atento a la conversación.

—Entiendo. Dile al piloto que tenga el avión listo para abordarlo en dos horas.

Esta vez no detengo a mi cuerpo y la miro con el entrecejo arrugado. « _Parece que hay una emergencia_.»

—Ese infeliz no verá un peso más del acordado… llama a mi abogado y dile que lo quiero en mi oficina a primera hora.

Cuelga y camina de un lado a otro. —« _Estallará de ira en cualquier momento_.»—Inhala y exhala en reiteradas ocasiones para calmarse.

—Este es un lugar sagrado como para vociferar unas cuantas palabrotas. ¡Menos aún delante tuyo, cariño! y no me refiero exactamente a ti, Nara.—acota.

—¿En serio? ¡No te creo!—respondo a su ironía como si no fuese obvio que preferiría la guillotina a demostrar afecto alguno hacia a mi.

Me sonríe malévolamente, —¡Vendré a visitarte pronto, _bebé_!—jura con voz enternecedora ante la lápida de su hija antes de inclinarse sobre esta para besarla. —¿Te vas conmigo o te quedarás de velador?—añade mirándome con expectativa y el tono vocal cambiado a una sarcástico.

—¿Problemas en la empresa?—inquiero mientras camino para alcanzarla.

—No. Más bien con vividor. —responde sin desprender sus ojos del oscuro horizonte.

—¿Vividor?

—El mantenido de mi segundo ex marido acaba de solicitar en la corte un estudio de caso para aumentar su pensión alimentaria.

Tropiezo con una raíz. La miro sin creer lo que acaba de contarme.—¿Segundo marido?—pregunto con incredulidad.

—¿No te lo había mencionado? Pues sí, cometí la hazaña de casarme con un imberbe que, igual que Kakashi, se acostaron hasta con los abejorros que revoloteaban en las lámparas, con la enorme diferencia que Hatake conoce el verbo _trabajar._ Infiel de marca mayor, pero con dinero.

Juro que la sangre se me ha drenado y debo estar más pálido y frío que alguno de los habitantes de este lugar. Sabía que había enviudado muy joven y que estuvo casada con mi ex profesor universitario, Kakashi Hatake, pero el marido del medio era un completo misterio hasta escasos minutos.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces ahí como estatua?—regaña la rubia subiéndose a la limusina.—Apresurate que debo ir a mi casa por el pasaporte y tu por tus pertenencias. ¡Nos coje tarde!—exige. Esta vez mi andar no es con parsimonia, muevo mis pies con rapidez o conociéndola es muy capaz de dejarme abandonado a la mitad del cementerio.

.

.

.

.

Durante el recorrido a su casa y en el trayecto rumbo al aeropuerto la rubia no ha desprendido su oído del auricular. «Llama, discute, cuelga, una y otra vez.» el largo y amplio coche nos lleva hasta un hangar donde las ruidosas turbinas de un fastuoso _jet privado_ nos dan la bienvenida. Ayudo a bajar a mi acompañante antes que el chofer se preste para tal servicio.

La mujer lo despide con educación y saluda igualmente al piloto, quién nos informa que está listo para despegar en cuanto la rubia lo autorice. Los altos tacones de la dama rechinan a cada paso que da al subir al aerotransporte. —la mujer no pierde el porte ni la elegancia aún de madrugada. Trae puesto un ajustado vestido que acentúa sus dotadas pantorrillas. ―« _¿A quién se le ocurre irse de viaje a las tres de la mañana y vestida como si fuese a un cóctel?... ¡pues a ella!_ »—una vez dentro noto cuán acogedor es, «inclusive tiene cama». Desde la cabina el piloto avisa el despegue y solicita que abrochemos nuestros cinturones. La ojiverde toma mi mano con nerviosismo al sentir las primeras vibraciones del tren de aterrizaje. Giro a verla. Tiene el rostro inexpresivo. —¡Tranquila!—susurro para luego besar sus labios. Ella corresponde al casto beso y mueve su cabeza en respuesta a lo que acabo de pedirle.

.

.

.

.

Ya estabilizados a muchos pies de altura, pudimos soltar nuestro cinturones para relajarnos en un sillón. La rubia estaba descalza con sus piernas extendidas sobre el reposabrazos y su cabeza descansaba en mis piernas. Me dediqué a acariciar su acaracolada melena y parlotear de cualquier bobería en total de despistarla de lo acontecido mientras compartimos cigarrillos y yo degustaba un _Blue Label_ a las rocas.

Siento como la mano de la rubia se inquieta. Masajea sutilmente una de mis rodillas con movimientos circulares. Juguetea con sus dígitos haciendo una imitación de piernas con estos y moviéndolos a lo largo de mis muslos. —« _las cosas empiezan a calentarse_ »―repta por mi cuerpo, yaciendo de cuclillas ante mí y atrapando mis piernas con las suyas. Su falda sube, pero queda atorada en sus caderas. Le ayudo a subirla. Sus braguitas quedan al descubierto.—Reconocería esa lencería rojo vino con encaje negro a la distancia. Es la misma que le regalé y por la cual recibí bromas pesadas por parte de Kiba y Naruto quienes desdichadamente me encontré a la salida del local donde la compré, más aún cuando dieron con la bolsa de _La Perla_ que fallidamente pretendí ocultar. — « _Eligió ponersela casualmente hoy. Comienzo a sospechar sus intenciones_ »—Me toma posesivamente del pelo para deslizar la goma de mi coleta. Me mira con lujuria y mi débil defensa cae como carta de baraja.

Me besa con apremio y lo correspondo. Nuestras manos no dan abasto bajo el recíproco escrutinio. Sus besos estaban cargados de furia y desolación. No estaba siendo racional, actuaba por impulso. Se estaba dejando llevar por el dolor y necesitaba contrarrestarlo de algún modo. «¿Q _ué hay más placentero que un orgasmo? Nada mejor que ese bálsamo para curar vieja heridas._ ¡ _Debo detenerla_!»—abruptamente detengo el toqueteo.

—¡Detente!—exclamo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—inquiere con extrañeza la rubia con el labial esparcido fuera de su boca y probablemente yo lo tenga igualmente untado en la mía.

—Es mejor que dejemos esto aquí.

—¡Quiero hacerlo!

—¡Yo no! Al menos no así y me rehúso a que te denigres. No quieres hacerlo. Lo que quieres es escapar de tu dolor utilizando el sexo como válvula de escape. No seré tu pararrayos. ¡Esta vez no, mujer!

Me parte el alma hablarle de forma autoritaria, pero debo hacerla entender. Ella me mira con enojo y muerde sus labios, negando con su cabeza. —Yo no lloro.

—¡No lo dudo!, pero deberías hablar con el personal de mantenimiento. Creo que no están haciendo bien su trabajo.—la mujer me mira sin comprender lo que digo. Elevo mi rostro al techo y ella imita mi acción —Se les escapó cubrir las goteras del fuselaje y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia han impactado en tu rostro provocando que se te corra el maquillaje.—acabo por decir, posicionando mis ojos en aquel océano verdoso que me llama a hundirme en él como el cántico de sirenas mientras disperso con mis pulgares dos de esas escurridizas " _gotas de lluvia_ " de sus mejillas.

La rubia se acurruca sobre mi pecho, descansa su cara en este y entrelaza sus delgados brazos a través de mi cuello. La parte frontal de mi camisa se empapa al tener mis brazos rodeando su espalda percibo los temblores de se cuerpo y como tontamente intenta ahogar sus sollozos.—Ella jamás admitiría fragilidad y yo jamás la delataría.

* * *

Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo. Llevo más de un mes intentando terminar de desarrollarlo. Espero que les guste porque, si soy sincera, este capítulo personalmente me ha encantado. La trama intrincada nos muestra un poco de las personalidades de ambos protagonistas. Así como, el duelo que Temari no ha logrado superar y la paciencia Franciscana de demuestra el Nara con ella. —¡Eso es amor del bueno!

Me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos ustedes el tomarse el tiempo para leer mis historias y dejar sus comentarios. Son bienvenidos. Constructivos o no me ayudan a mejorar.

Mención aparte para Anita Nara, Fanny Ko3 y Alexein-Kluk, ¡mil gracias por sus buenas vibras!

Sin más les deseo que la luz de todo lo divino guíe su camino… ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Amantilandia

**Capítulo 4**

 **Amantilandia**

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente relato contiene escenas explícitas de sexo, así como, lenguaje soez, por lo que se recomienda que el lector sea mayor de 18 años, si no es el caso, queda bajo su propia responsabilidad, la escritora no se hace responsable de posibles traumas. XD

* * *

Heme aquí… acariciando la pálida y tersa piel de la espalda de mi jefa. La mujer goza de un sueño profundo, raro en ella, ya que la veces que hemos compartido lecho es la primera en despertar. Sonreí al escuchar el sútil ronquido emanado por su garganta, si tan sólo tuviera noción del acto, se hubiese levantado y salido de la habitación tan veloz como una bala, y tal como sucedió tiempo atrás cuando reposé mi cabeza en su vientre sin saber que estaba mal de la tripa y se le escapó un gas, la rubia movería cielo, mar y tierra para evadirme por el resto de su existencia. —«¡Es normal, mujer!, todos lo hacemos, lo raro sería que alguna persona no lo haga, de ser así debería consultar con médico inmediatamente»—recordé mis palabras de consuelo luego de hacer mil malabares hasta dar con su paradero.

Miro alrededor. El claroscuro del pronto amanecer traspasa las cortinas. Con cuidado de no despertarla, muevo mi brazo para ver el reloj, el cual marca un cuarto para las cinco. Vuelvo a recostar mi cabeza a la almohada y fijo mi mirada al espejo que cuelga del techo. El panorama me resulta estimulante. El reflejo devuelve la erótica imagen de una pareja desnuda y saciada después de una maratónica noche de sexo.

Continúo deslizando mis dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral sin separar mis ojos del cristal. —Me enciende.—Me enciende y mucho saber que la tengo estrechada a mi pecho. Me encanta verla relajada. Despeinada, sin una gota de maquillaje. Sudada, agitada, sonrojada y gimiendo cuando la penetro.—«¡Mierda!»— me debato en comportarme como un caballero y permitirle seguir pernoctando o sacar a relucir mi cromagnon interno, voltearla y darle duro hasta suplicar clemencia.

Sacudo mi cabeza en negación ante esos absurdos pensamientos. Me niego rotundamente a comportarme como aquel chiquillo chauvinista, aunque… la rubia es, por lo general, quién lleva la batuta en la intimidad, sé que le gusta—sin aceptarlo verbalmente—que de vez en cuando, saque mis dotes de macho cabrío. Le gusta el sexo sucio y dominante. Subyugar a un hombre hasta llevarlo a la rendición más placentera… el orgasmo. —«incluso en la cama es mandona y competitiva »—es el tipo de mujer que no le teme a su sexualidad. De mente abierta, rayando en el extremo.

La noche de ayer fue todo festín sexual. Digno bacanal en honor a Eros. Por la mañana mantuvimos las apariencias. Lo usual, un trato cordial entre jefe y empleado.

 **Flashback**

—¡ _Nara!, saludó antes de entrar a su oficina y toparse conmigo rebuscando entre los archivos._

— _Señora, Sabaku no. —respondí haciendo una pésima actuación de leer muy concentrado el expediente en mis manos_.

Sin embargo, al caer la tarde, mi recepcionista me notificó que debía estar minutos antes de la reunión en la oficina de la dueña. El trabajo estuvo ajetreado, tanto que ni me di por enterado que era hora de ir a su encuentro. Espabilo y alisto los informes para no olvidarlos, luego me dirijo al tocador, cepillo mis dientes y esparzo colonia sobre mi cuello. Contemplo mi rostro en el espejo, percibiendo una rebeldes hebras platinadas que escapan de mi coleta.—«¡Genial! las malditas delatoras de edad comienzan a emerger en mi cabellera»―las disimulo con algo de cera, acomodo mi corbata y hago amago de salir, no sin antes abrir el botiquín para sacar el destartalado empaque de _Paracetamol_ donde guardo los profilácticos.—«conociendo a la dama exigirá un rapidín»―así que es mejor anticiparse a los hechos y evitar futuros percances.

Doy dos toques la puerta esperando el aval. —¡Adelante!―pronuncia aquella distinguida voz femenina. Me adentro a la gran habitación pintada de blanco y decorada según lo dicta el _Feng Shui;_ admito que destila distinción e invita a relajarse bajo el discreto sonido de la naturaleza proveniente de los altavoces. La repentina renovación mobiliar trajo consigo un irreverente escritorio dando de baja al amplio mueble de exquisito acabado para darle la bienvenida a uno más discreto en tamaño no así en color sin restarle elegancia en una madera _corazón púrpura_ (1).

Paso a paso me acerco. La jefa se encuentra en línea telefónica, _creo que está hablando en alemán,_ nota mi cercanía guiñandome un ojo, pero percibo que el tema no es de su agrado puesto que tiene una ceja arqueada a tal nivel que bordea la raíz de su cabello y escarba con furia la arena del diminuto jardín Zen que le obsequió Gaara con el pequeño rastrillo para tales propósitos.

Basta mencionar que no hubo sexo. La rubia cabezota estaba de un humor peor del común y me tocó bajarle el estrés con masajes.—«no permitió algo más que eso»― Los teutones han aumentado el costo de la materia prima y ella no está dispuesta a pagar más de lo acordado. La reunión con los accionistas se basó en los informes mensuales, el desarrollo de una planta ensambladora en las afueras de la ciudad para atraer más empleos y abaratar costos.

Dos horas después, los ejecutivos fueron despachados. Para entonces el semblante de la jefa había cambiado, estaba elocuente y serena, más cuando expliqué el análisis financiero y dí la buena nueva, el repunte de las acciones dentro de la B.I.V (Bolsa Internacional de Valores). Al final de la tarde, dentro de la oficina, solamente nos encontramos la empresaria, su abogado y yo. Los interpelados conversaban acerca de los pormenores de la ampliación de las garantías sociales para los empleados. Estaba tan absorto en el ir y venir de su debate sobre la redacción de un contrato beneficioso para ambas partes que me tomó por sorpresa y provocándome un respingo el inesperado roce recibido en mi entrepierna. Los dos giraron a verme, uno con extrañeza, la otra ladeando una siniestra sonrisa escondida tras el bolígrafo que mordía y ajustando aún más la presión de su pie en mi cremallera.

—¿sucede algo, Nara?-inquirió el bigotudo sujeto a mi izquierda.

—N...No, no es nada fue sólo que olvidé pagar el corte de mi tarjeta de crédito.

—¡Me asustaste!, creí que te había dado una descompensación.

—¡Sí, Nara! Te noto un tanto…¿acalorado?— añadió la rubia.

El entrecano sujeto contempló mi rostro con asombro. —¡Mira, es cierto! No lo había notado.— provocando que el bochorno se acentuará más en mis mejillas y que la dama bailotee una socarrona sonrisa en su boca pintada de _fucsia_ mientras juega al balón pie con mis testículos.

—¡ _Jesús_! —susurré llevando mi codo a la base del escritorio para apoyar mi frente en la palma de mi mano. Era indudable el placer que infringe la larga y torneada pierna de aquella problemática mujer en mi ingle. Presioné mis molares para no soltar una serie de jadeos que alarmen a Yota y deje descubierto a la jefa.

—Hombre, en serio luces fatal, ¿de veras no es nada? ¿Podemos llamar un médico?

«Y cómo no estarlo si estaba siendo masturbado bajo la cubierta del escritorio, por nada más y nada menos que la dueña de este imperio, delante de un colega que no tiene remota idea de lo que acontece prácticamente ante sus ojos»—No. No es nada. Es una reacción alérgica a los camarones que comí en el cóctel.

—¡Santo cielo! la intoxicación por mariscos es gravísima y tratas de restarle importancia.

—Te juro que no es nada de qué preocuparse.Sólo tráeme un vaso con agua y asunto arreglado. — le solicité para calmarlo y despistarlo antes de que se levante a socorrerme y perciba que el delicado pie femenino con pedicura en gris plomo, masajea tranquilamente mi abultada pelvis.

Inmediatamente que el asustado hombre se levantó con prontitud para encaminarse afuera del despacho, la dama quitó su extremidad de mí y fue entonces que pude respirar con normalidad.

—¡Quejica!— musitó la rubia con burla.

—¡Mendokusai, mujer! ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así delante de él? ¿Qué tal si nos hubiese cachado?, el escándalo en que nos veríamos involucrados.

—¡Oye! Eres tú quién luce indispuesto, además, él es de mi absoluta confianza. No dirá nada, ¡créeme!

No sé por qué, pero esa última frase en vez de tranquilizarme, produjo un desagradable escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal. ¿Qué es lo que él sabe?... acaso… ¿sabe de nosotros? ¿Cuántos secretos le guarda? ¿Qué tanto la habrá visto hacer? ¿Con quién? ¿Con quienes?

Los apresurados pasos de Yota me devolvieron a la realidad. El preocupado encorbatado estrechó el cristal en mis manos, sorbí el líquido de un solo trago y sin mover un centímetro de la parte inferior de mi cuerpo para evitar que él notase mi erección.

—¡Yota! ¿Podrías ir a enfermería y solicitar _Loratadina_? son unas cápsulas para contrarrestar el efecto de las alergias.- pide la blonda.

Él no dudó en hacer lo que le pidieron y salió disparado a la planta baja. —Si sabes que el médico de la empresa está de vacaciones y que la enfermera debe estar en tiempo de descanso.—mencioné.

—Todo está fríamente calculado, Nara—acotó levantándose de su asiento, descalza dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla con doble paso y mostrar su entallada falda de cuero. — La enfermera regresa a labores en quince minutos. El tiempo justo para encargarme de tu asuntito. —añadió lamiéndose descaradamente los labios.

Veo como se arroja al suelo para gatear hacia mí, contonea su cuerpo con su característica sensualidad. El deseo impera en mi cuerpo, me hace hervir la sangre y quebranta mi raciocinio, mi salud mental empeora segundo a segundo con el pronto arribo a mi lado de la felina dama. Ha notado mi precario estado, se impone ante mi y aún en esa pose de sumisión como es la de rodillas, sabe perfectamente que ella tiene el control. Inmediatamente me inclino para devorar su boca, pero se aparta, —si me besas, mi labial quedará en los tuyos y es de larga duración. No se quitará fácilmente.— sugiere sonriendo y una ceja arqueada con suficiencia.

Sus blancas manos con uñas esmaltadas, toman el cinturón de mi pantalón, desabrochan el mismo y deslizan el zipper para liberar mi turgente miembro de su cautiverio. Nuevamente lame sus labios sin desprender esa verde mirada de mi cara conduciendo su cavidad bucal hasta topar con el individuo deseoso de atención y liberación.

Lo demás... se abrevia en que la jefa hace felaciones de categoría master. Terminó tragándose mi esencia con los labios despintados e hinchados. Por otro lado, yo estaba como si me hubiese sacado un peso de encima; y mi pene luciendo como dálmata al estar coloreado en ciertas partes de manchas oscuras de labial.―¡Cuánta razón tenía al decir que es de larga duración!

Cuando el colega llegó con las pastillas a la oficina, la rubia estaba de piernas y brazos cruzados conversando amenamente conmigo de un tema _equis_. —¿Mejor?—inquirió el recién llegado.

—Sí. Estoy mejor. Siento haberte preocupado.

—¡Se nota! —exclamó, por poco creí que tenía que redactar un obituario. Te veías mal hombre, muy mal.

La elegante rubia se dedicó a sonreír con sorna y lujuria. Mirándome como depredadora tras los lentes para lectura. —Es que, luego de te fuiste, Nara recordó que en su despacho tenía píldoras contraindicadas, cuando traté de alcanzarte ya habías tomado el ascensor, también te llamé, pero dejaste tu móvil acá. Fui por ellas, ingirió la dosis recomendada y todo resuelto.—sentenció la empresaria.

—¡Qué alivio! Una cosa más, Sabaku no. Acaba de llegar una notificación sobre aquel asunto...—acotó Yota, pero al ver que la mujer no entendía a qué se refería tuvo que aclararlo.—sobre el caso contra el señor Deidara.

La característica burlona sonrisa de la rubia se apagó como una vela a la intemperie. Su entrecejo se arrugó y sus ojos se tornaron en un verde profundo. Se puso de pie para andar de un lado a otro con impaciencia, colocando sus brazos en jarra, —señal inequívoca que la ira se apoderaba de su ser,― agitando su cabeza en negación a lo dicho por el abogado.—¿Que desea ahora?― bufó.

El encorbatado giró a verme y entendí su recelo. Es su deber velar por la buena imagen de la empresa y la dueña de esta, obviamente, al estar un tercero al que él solo conoce como asesor y economista de la compañía, el proceso de confiabilidad se ve obstaculizado. Iba excusarme para que ellos hablaran más tranquilos cuando fui interceptado por la rubia—Él es de fiar, Yato. Ya está al tanto al respecto, ¡pierde cuidado!—demandó.

«En realidad sólo me di por enterado durante el viaje a Suna, que había estado casada con un artista plástico y que el matrimonio duró lo mismo que la transición de la noche a la mañana.»

—¡Bien! Él está solicitando una indemnización por incapacidad. Al parecer sufrió un accidente laboral en la casa matriz de Iwagakure.

—¿Quién demonios autorizó un contrato con ese imbécil?— vociferó la rubia.

—El gerente de la sucursal.

—¡No puede ser! — exclamó con decepción—Tenía tantas ganas de levantarme para correr a estrecharla en mi brazos, pero debo abstenerme y guardar las apariencias.

—¡Eso no es todo! — continuó Yato.— como ya sabes, también solicita un aumento a la pensión alimenticia que le otorgas. Argumenta que sus ganancias son inferiores a sus gastos; y al haber perdido su brazo derecho siendo su profesión una que requiere el uso de las extremidades superiores, se le imposibilita conseguir mejores ofertas laborales al perder una de ellas.

―¡Patrañas! lo que pasa es que es un mantenido. De no ser por mí, seguiría grafiteando las calles y vendiendo esas horribles figuras de arcilla por internet. Fue mi patrocinio lo que catapultó su carrera. ¡maldito artistilla de quinta!—bramó la acusada notando que el abogado todavía no relataba la historia completa.— Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

«Eché de ver que ni se inmutó al enterarse que su ex fue amputado. No mostró empatía alguna.»

—Sí. El accidente ocurrió en el ala este de empresa. Él se encontraba dando los últimos retoques del mural cuando una de las cuerdas que sostenía el andamio cedió al peso, desplomándose al suelo desde el tercer piso, cayéndole encima el metal del aparato―el notario suspiró, anunciando con ello, que algo tormentoso se avecinaba.―Se casó. Deidara tomó una nueva esposa e hijos. Dos pares de gemelos para ser exactos y una niña con autismo. Los menores están de meses de nacidos, uno de ellos se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Tiene hidrocefalia y el costo hospitalario complica los ingresos de la familia, la cual depende completamente de él.―admitió el castaño con el rostro serio. ―Tu ex marido se dio la vida de millonario antes de centrar cabeza, despilfarró todo su capital. Está en la ruina, perdió su lujoso apartamento, su llamativo jaguar. Todo. Ahora está a punto de que el banco embargue sus bienes por estar atrasado con un préstamo.

«Y si la noticia fue difícil de narrar para Yato y compleja de escuchar para mi. No podía imaginar el caos emocional que puede estar sufriendo la rubia.»

―¿Comprendes lo complejo de esta situación?―dictó el notario en tono sutil casi como si fuese la voz de la conciencia de la jefa.

Ella tenía rato de haberse girado a ver el horizonte a través del enorme ventanal, pero el cristal permitía visualizar su reflejo en él. Pude apreciar el crisol de sensaciones que navegan en su ser―: El avasallante rencor exige su revancha; la venganza, con su dulce sabor la incita a dejarlo en la miseria, y la siempre discreta, piedad, le suplica misericordia ante el caído y le brinde socorro.

―Qué irónico, ¿no? A mi aborreció en cuanto mencioné la palabra niños. Decía que los hijos son la peor manera de plasmar los errores de sus padres. Que nunca los tendría. Dio el brazo a torcer en cuanto a tener "contacto" con _**mi**_ hijo, más no le daría su apellido porque dañaría su ascenso a la fama. Ahora es padre ejemplar de cinco niños.

«Se hizo un incómodo silencio en cuanto la rubia acabó su monólogo. Por mi parte, procesaba esa nueva confesión. Definitivamente, esta mujer es una completa caja de sorpresas.¡Un momento! ¿su hijo no es fruto de su matrimonio con Hatake?»

―¡Mira la hora que es! Es tarde y los tres debemos ir a descansar. ¡Yato!, para el lunes tendrás mi resolución y las medidas a tomar, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo la jefa para dar por acabada la moción.

―¡Cómo lo ordenes! ―acordó el sujeto.

―Anda y disfruta del fin de semana con tus nietos.

―Gracias por prestarme la casa de veraneo.

―¡Me place viejo amigo! Saluda a Gigi y Tsutsi de mi parte. ¡ah! y no se te olvide traerme pastel o te cobro hospedaje, ¿eh?

―¡Así será, Sabaku no! ―pronunció el hombre antes de levantarse y estrechar nuestras manos a manera de despedirse.

Estando completamente solos y probablemente los únicos además del celador en estar aún en la empresa. Me abalancé hacia ella para abrazarla. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo. Transmitirle mi apoyo. Mi amor.

«Amor, ese mismo sentimiento que en vez de salir huyendo con todo lo acontecido, se envalentona cada vez un poco más y me hace respetar a la mujer con aroma a lavanda que envuelve sus brazos a mi cintura. Valoro su tozudez y la celosa forma de proteger su privacidad. Estuvimos simplemente así, en un silencio roto únicamente por el latido de nuestros corazones y respiraciones.»

—Es tarde. Debes ir a casa o hacer sea lo que tengas que hacer.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Te invito a cenar?—sugerí.

—¿Así queira ir al restaurante vegano que tanto aborreces?

Exhalé con desgano sabiendo que detesto comer natural y sentirme como un conejo.—¡Haré una excepción!

Ella se acurrucó un poco más ahogando su risa en mi tórax. —¡Bromeaba!

—¡Gracias al cielo!—le dije, izando su barbilla para apoderarme de esos expertos labios.

 **Fin del flashback**

.

.

.

.

Oteo nuevamente hacia el cristal suspendido en el techo. Una idea cruza mi cabeza, me debato en llevarla a cabo o no. Muerdo el anzuelo mental. Me dejo atrapar por la tentación y estiro cuidadosamente mi brazo hasta topar con la mesilla donde descansa mi móvil, lo tomo y presiono la opción de cámara para capturar este mágico instante.

La _selfie_ plasma a un hombre y una mujer desnudos, pretendiendo recuperar las fuerzas perdidas luego de gozar una tórrida noche pasional. El hombre descansa medio cuerpo al respaldar de la cama, su morena piel tiene una capa húmeda de exudación ya seca, sus velludas piernas están entrelazadas con unos suaves muslos carentes de vello. En medio de estas yace un pequeño cuerpo femenino. La _bella durmiente_ sigue en el mundo de los sueños, descansando tranquilamente en el fibroso pecho del varón. Su tersa espalda luce más apetitosa en esa posición. Ni que decir de sus profundos hoyuelos pilonidales para cerrar con broche de oro, los redondos y prietos glúteos de la mujer destacan como un delicioso durazno que pide a gritos ser mordido. _Somos ella y yo._

Decido guardar la erótica captura en un archivo. La tendré en cuenta cuando esté estresado hasta el tope y necesite dispersión o para aquellos momentos de soledad y sequía sexual; será una gran fuente de inspiración por si debes echar mano de viejas costumbres adolescentes.

Presiento que la llama de la pasión no tardará en encenderse dentro de mí, y me rehuso despertar a la rubia solo para satisfacer mi masculinidad. Aunque, conociendo lo voluntariosa que es para todo lo que implica sexo, sé que no pondrá objeción alguna si la despierto para hacerle el amor como un poseso, pero me aguanto las ganas, así que disipo esos pecaminosos pensamientos, doy un último acicalamiento a su melena y beso su coronilla para separarla cuidadosamente de mi pecho para arrastrarme fuera de la cama antes de dejarme llevar por los bajos instintos.

Saco mis tibios pies para ponerlos sobre el suelo, el mismo me hace exhalar debido al frío que traspasa las plantas de mis pies y navega por cada una de mis células. Peino mi enmarañado cabello con mis dedos más no lo amarro. Bostezo para desperezarme y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, levanto mi culo del borde de la cama para estirarme. Casi me congelo al percibir que el cuerpo de la escarmenada rubia se arremolina entre las sábanas solo para continuar durmiendo de lado en la esquina opuesta.

Habíamos decidido tomar esta _suite_ para el uso exclusivo de nosotros dos, por lo que tenía una apariencia más hogareña. Algunos artículos de aseo personal de ambos, nuestras portátiles, archivos, libros, una pantalla, varios cambios de ropa, incluso una mini adaptada cocina había sido ubicada. El ventanal tiene una vista paradisiaca estuve a punto de abrir las cortinas para observar la aurora desde ahí, pero recordé que mi acompañante continuaba en la cama y que los incipientes rayos solares podrían dar directamente a su rostro, por lo que rechacé la idea.

Camino por la diminuta estancia tal cual vine al mundo. Abro el frigorífico para tomar una botella con agua y beberla de sopetón, lo que desdichadamente acentuó mi bailoteo digestivo, busco algún bocadillo, pero el electrodoméstico luce prácticamente vacío y la cocina del hotel inicia sus labores en una hora. Lo bueno fue que al cerrarlo, una fotografía sobrepuesta en su puerta capta mi visión. En ella se plasman nuestras figuras abrazadas, la rubia sonríe ampliamente como niña pequeña mientras yo coloco un conato de sonrisa que por obvias razones es eclipsada por la suya.

Arrojo el envase vacío al tacho de basura, me voy directo al guardarropa, saco una camisa gastada, una pantaloneta y zapatillas deportivas, he tomado la rutina de correr, procuro ejercitarme todos los días, y no, no es porque me está dando una andropausia prematura o porque me gusta lo onda _fitness_ , sino que desde muy joven adquirí el vicio del fumado y sus efectos empezaban a pasarme factura por lo que el médico me dio un ultimátum, decirle adiós al cigarrillo y adquiría hábitos de vida saludable o en corto plazo padecería de enfisema pulmonar. No he dejado el tabaco, pero he reducido su consumo, trato de comer menos grasas y corro mínimo un kilómetro diario. Siendo sincero los resultados físicos ya no me resultan tan fastidiosos, tengo más energía para lidiar con el ajetreo de la oficina, he recuperado masa muscular en esas zonas que estaban blandas, hasta mi potencia sexual es más vigorizante según ha elogiado la rubia.

Me visto, calzo mis pies, hago mi típica coleta, me coloco los audífonos del reproductor de música y de inmediato AC/DC hace su aparición en la lista con su H _ighway to hell_ , —apenas para la ocasión―bordeo la cama para observar un segundo a mi musa de inspiración, tomo mis llaves, la billetera y salgo disparado al exterior.

.

.

.

.

La brisa cala mis huesos, tengo cronometrados cuarenta y cinco minutos, siento el sudor deslizarse por mi cuerpo a tal punto que ha deshecho mi coleta, lleno mis pulmones con aire fresco y la música se escucha como un fondo teatral de mis pensamientos.

Entre trote y trote, cavilo acerca de mi _affaire_ con la jefa, en lo jodido que resulta todo esto, la bola de nieve originada a partir de una noche para liberar tensiones y de la cual no hayamos escapatoria. —«Esto es un _touch n´go, Nara. ¡punto!»—_ retó la rubia en aquella ocasión. Y así lo supuse. Una absoluta entrega pasional, como dos personas adultas; una simple y llana acción copular, donde una vez alcanzados nuestros egoístas propósitos, no se tendría repercusiones venideras. _Y lo fue._ Conquistados los orgasmos, cada quién se colocó su respectiva vestimenta para tomar su camino sin mirar atrás. Nada de jubilosas despedidas o promesas incumplibles. Sexo. Sólo eso. Sexo.

Intento desaparecer esos viejos recuerdos e inhalo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para retomar el camino de vuelta al hotel. Hago una parada estratégica al kiosko del anciano frutero para calmar mi sed con una refrescante agua de coco, comprar una extra para la rubia, además de una cesta de pulposas fresas que tanto le fascina comer con nutella o bien para otros usos particulares.

Me encuentro con algunos huéspedes y personal del hotel al abordar la recepción, sin más, atravieso el lugar, brinco de dos en dos la escalinata, saco las llaves de mi habitación, abro la puerta y coloco los víveres en la mesa. —¿ya desayunaste?—escucho que pregunta con voz pastosa la dueña de mis tormentos. —No. Fui a correr un rato, pero vengo dispuesto a comerme un elefante, ¿y tú?— inquirí girando a verla, «¡craso error!», la dama estaba con medio cuerpo elevado de la cama, peinando su rebelde cabello con los dedos, sujetando la banda de pelo con su boca para hacerse un desgarbado chongo. Sin percatarse que, en cada movimiento de sus brazos la sábana se deslizaba lentamente hasta que sus montículos quedaron expuestos y que el contacto con la brisa fresca encoge sus rosados pezones hasta dejarlos como pequeños guisantes. Arrasando con mi juicio, provocando que mi apetito exija una ingesta no necesariamente de pan y tocino, y mi virilidad espabile.

—Un poco sí.

—Bien, ¿Te apetece bajar al restaurante o prefieres que llame al _room services_?—repliqué en modo automático y sin despegar mis orbes de su dúo dinámico.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿qué bicho te picó?—bufó un tanto mosqueada, pero yo no le tomo importancia, ya que aún estaba en trance.—¡Ya entiendo!—replica entre risas, sacándome de mi embobamiento. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?—cuestiona con una amplia sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

—¡Mucho!—respondo sin pensar y arrepintiéndome inmediatamente cuando la rubia suelta una carcajada que sacude sus mamas; asentando el rubor en mis mejillas, y para terminar de delatarme, rasco mi nuca inconscientemente —«maldita manía que me hace predecible.»

— Es alentador saber que aún roban suspiros aunque no sean naturales.—acota―¿No me darás un pico de buenos días?

Niego con mi cabeza, acercándome a la cama para agacharme y chocar mi boca sobre la suya.—¡Sabes que eso no me importa!―balbuceo en sus labios.—¿cómo amaneces?

—¡De maravilla!—susurra, aferrándose a mi cuello hasta pegar sus senos sobre mi húmeda y sudorosa camiseta.—¡Ven acá, bobo!—dice jalándome hacia sí, reboto en el colchón y enseguida soy atacado por la boca hambrienta de la dama, no lo dudo un segundo para estrechar su menuda figura a mi cuerpo para profundizar los besos y caricias.

La dominante mujer, se retuerce como lombriz hasta que escapa de mi amarre y con facilidad me acorrala sobre el colchón y trepa sobre mí, entrelazando sus manos con las mías para aferrarlas sobre mi cabeza; como le saco veinte centímetros en comparación a su metro setenta, sus duros pechos quedaron a raz de mi boca, osé en darle un lametazo a uno de sus pezones.

La rubia se remueve entre risitas. —¡Para!, me haces cosquillas con tu perilla. —chilló, llevando sus dedos a mi mentón, —pero, ¿qué tenemos acá? será acaso… sí, sí lo es.

—¿Es qué, mujer?— curiosee.

—¡Una larga cana en tu perilla! —acotó antes de echarse a reír como sólo ella lo sabe hacer.—«con la mayor de las burlas»—Nara, Nara, Nara...te estás haciendo viejo. Te doy máximo dos años para que tengas esa perilla igual a las cabras monteses.—añadió.

Si hay algo que me encanta escuchar es la risa de esa mujer, pero al ser yo el objeto de su mofa, reconozco que no es de mi agrado. Mi alegría desaparece cuando unos nefastos pensamiento laceran mi estabilidad emocional. Como témpanos de hielo golpeando mi cabeza, agujereando mi pecho con la horrible idea de que probablemente la rubia proximamente me busque reemplazo debido a que estoy por cumplir los cuarenta. «Un sujeto joven, atractivo y vital, seguramente.»

Me crispa la sola idea de que, todo lo que poco a poco he logrado, se vaya al demonio por un pelo platinado, un cuerpo menos tonificado y el cansancio que trae consigo los años.

Me niego a dejarme embaucar por la negatividad. Ella me ama. Igual que yo a ella. Se niega a ir al siguiente nivel. La exclusividad. Revelar a la luz pública lo nuestro. Aún así siente algo muy fuerte por mí. Lo hace, ¿verdad?

Ahuyento esas abominables ideas y me concentro en idear un contrataque que haga pagar a la rubia por agravio. Un golpe bajo, pero infalible, que la hará rabiar y cobrar venganza. La cual estoy muy dispuesto a pagar. —¿lo dice quién me lleva tres años?

De inmediato su sonrisa se apagó y su verde mirada se centró en mí con el ceño fruncido,—¡Idiota!— masculló dándome un fuerte almohadazo, para asaltarme con suaves puñetazos en mis pectorales. Izé delicadamente sus muñecas para cambiar de posición y ella quede debajo de mí para bombardearla con cosquillas.

Estalla en carcajadas como niña pequeña, las mismas retumban en las paredes y no me cabe duda se escuchan por todo el pasadizo, provocando que yo mismo me una al concierto de risotadas. —¡Detente!—exige.

—No hasta que supliques piedad.—informé.

—¡Jamás!

Exclamó moviéndose. Pasé por alto sus intentos de escape y cometí el error de atenerme a mi peso, no conté con que la tramposa usaría la pose del misionero para despistarme, rozando su desnuda pelvis sobre mi deportiva. Doblegándome de inmediato. Derribándome al colchón. —¡Oye! No me culpes porque eres un mamila al que le gusta que lo terminen de criar.— retó.

—Con qué mamila, ¿eh? ven y te demuestro que tan llorón puedo ser.

La sujeté de su cintura para pegarla a mi pecho y aplastar mi boca con la suya. Me embriago con su saliva, con la suavidad de sus labios, recorriendo toda su cavidad bucal con mi lengua. Acariciando cada parte de nuestro cuerpos mutuamente. Eché su cabeza hacia atrás para chupetear casi hasta dejar pequeñas marcas en su cuello. —¡Asalta cunas!― ronroneo sobre sobre la pálida piel de este. Su punto erógeno cerca de la clavícula.

Lo dije a propósito. Si hay algo que la ponga mal es que le recuerde que ella es la mayor.— Quizás por el pequeño traspié que cometió en el pasado que por poco la lleva a la corte y vestir de enterizo naranja durante varios años por estupro.— Porque sé que con ello, lo mejor está por comenzar.

«¿Quién diría que la ira y el sexo son una mezcla perfectamente homogénea?»― La rubia se sacudió para protestar, pero sus intentos murieron al sentir mis labios en esa zona. La escucho gemir. «¡bingo!» —Aprovecho para deslizar mi boca a su oreja. Saco mi lengua para repasar los bordes de esta mientras enrumbo mi mano izquierda hacia una de sus siliconadas mamas para amasarla y pellizcar su pezón. —No soy un mandilón. Pero sí un admirador de la mujer que puede ser un ángel y demonio por igual. Y tú. Tienes ambas cualidades de sobra; así que, ¿cómo pretendes que no esté loco por ti?―musité.

La piel de la rubia se erizó. —¡Nara!—chilló. Y ese fue el banderín blanco que estaba esperando. Estaba extasiada. Enloquecida.—precisamente donde quería llevarla. El abismo de la pasión.

De pronto, al sentir las escurridizas manos de la rubia sosteniendo el dobladillo de mi polo, me hicieron entrar en una penosa razón. Un atisbo de coherencia zarandeó mi mente. Si bien mi acompañante venía de despertar y todavía no se ha duchado. El exquisito aroma a _Dolce & Gabbana_ continuaba impregnado en su cuerpo, en cambio yo, apestaba a mofeta con diarrea.

La vergüenza se clavó en mi ser. Detengo su cometido, pero ella no escucha razones así que coloco mis palmas sobre sus mejillas para que me vea directamente a los ojos. Logro que, de malagana, centre su aguamarina mirada en mí. —Tem…—sus bandidas manos frotan mi miembro.―Tem…¡detente!.. estoy sudando como puerco, al menos deja que me asee, voy y vuelvo en un dos por tres, ¿vale?

Su arrugado entrecejo se suaviza y cambia su frustrada mirada por una más jubilosa y pícara mientras muerde su labio inferior con salomería.—¿Pero me encantas transpirado?

Me dejó sin palabras. Mudo. Anonadado por su confesión. Todo argumento y norma de higiene se fue a la mierda. No demoré un segundo en ayudarle a desnudarme.

Una vez en igualdad de condiciones, nos prestamos a devorarnos a besos. Me detuve en el lóbulo de su oreja para depositar un sinfín de besos mariposa. La rubia no se quedó atrás, me hizo gruñir al raspar la piel de mi espalda con sus uñas. No necesito mirarme en un espejo para saber que unas franjas rojas atraviesan mi espinazo. Me encanta que haga eso, que se abandone al deseo y saque a relucir su lado salvaje.

Nuestras pieles adquirieron tal sensibilidad que el mínimo contacto se nos hacía insoportable, como si mercurio fundido navegara por nuestras terminaciones nerviosas. —¿Quieres hacerlo con protección o acapela?—consulté por si tenía que buscar los preservativos en las cajoneras.

Un gemido gutural escapó de mis cuerdas vocales, provocado por la húmeda caricia de su lengua en mi tetilla izquierda. —¡A pelo, cariño!―entendiendo de inmediato a qué refiere, enrollé un brazo a su cintura para auparla, enredé mi otra mano en su área capilar trasera para apretar su alborotado cabello. Nos fundimos en beso tan caóticamente sensual. Por otro lado, ella entrelazo sus largas piernas alrededor de mi cadera, su pubis provisto de vello en tono castaño, en forma de un diminuto y decorativo triángulo, chocó contra mi velluda pélvis.

Con dificultad, me elevo en toda mi8 altura, mis pies se hunden en el colchón y como si fuese la lucha libre, la arrojo con una pizca de fuerza y cuidado sobre el edredón. Me acuesto sobre ella para comerla a besos. Hábilmente, la rubia zafa la goma de mi coleta, —con sus blancos dedos, sacude algunos mechones. En más de una ocasión me ha hecho saber lo mucho que le gusta el color de mi pelo, su textura y lo "sensual" que me hace ver cuando lo llevo suelto.―Sus falanges recorren de arriba a abajo mi espina dorsal, me traslado de forma descendente por su anatomía, tomándome el tiempo suficiente en sus protuberancias.

Jadeos, gemidos y el inequívoco olor a sexo intoxican el ambiente. Ultraje sus colinas una y otra vez, las amasé, las lamí tanto que tomaron un color rosa, cubiertas de mi saliva. Raspé con el filo de mis dientes sus sensitivas púas. —No iba ser descortés con esas mellizas. Le di el trato preferencial que se merecen.— ¡ _Ay, dios_!—exclamé al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre mi miembro. Cubriendo su venosa y rígida base; untando con su pulgar todo el rededor de mi glande con las escapistas lágrimas de líquido preseminal.

Cada recíproca exploración significan un carrusel emocional. Una sensación tras otra nos catapultó a hundirnos sin miramiento alguno a los confines del placer. Separé su diestra mano de mi pene —cosa que la hizo refunfuñar―, pero al reconocer mis intenciones dejó de protestar y colaboró extendiendo sus extremidades para poder continuar mi camino hacia mi perdición. Llegué a su centro para rozar su saliente y rosada cresta con mi dígito, engatusándola para que me permita degustar sus mieles.

Con dos de mis dedos seduje su húmedo, estrecho y tibio túnel vaginal. Llevándolos hacia adelante y en retroceso, haciendo un positivo efecto en todo el cuerpo de la rubia, quién serpenteaba en gozo bajo mi tacto. «Gemía y se ensortijada como rulo sobre las sábanas» Percibo que su interior aprieta mis dedos, su vagina se torna más chorreante hasta que la veo tensar y curvar sus vértebras abandonandose por completo al orgasmo.

Si me preguntan, ¿cuáles han sido mis mejores vivencias?, diría que han sido muchas, pero que las que tengo más presentes son exactamentes estas…. ver a la mujer de ojos verdosos desecha de placer. Su nívea piel bañada en un sudor tan abundante que pega su cabello a sus sienes, respirando con dificultad y una sonrisa incomparable.

Sin más miramiento, sin permitirle bajarse todavía de las nubes del clímax, la tumbo sobre su vientre, dejando expuestas sus nalgas, acomodo una esponjosa almohada bajo sus caderas para que amortigüe lo que está a segundos de comenzar. Tomo posición entre sus piernas y restriego mi miembro en su costura para excitarla. Oteo por un instante como ella bailotea sus pompas de forma insinuante, así como, aferra sus manos en los balastros de madera del respaldar de la cama. Le doy una fuerte nalgada, ella muerde su antebrazo para acallar un gemido al recibir un impacto en el otro glúteo para emparejarlos. Respingo porque quizás me pasé de la raya, puedo ver claramente mis manos impresas en tono rojo en ellas.

—¡Más!― ronroneó la rubia. «Eso no me lo esperaba.» —¡Más! ¡Damé, más!— reiteró y como siempre complazco los deseos de su mercé. Azoté nuevamente sus prietas posaderas.

Me arrodillé de inmediato entre sus muslos, deslizo una de mis manos en la entrada de su vulva para recoger un poco de flujo para lubricar mi pene. Antes de entrar a su intimidad, le doy unas suaves caricias a su clítoris, robándole un gemido a la rubia, separo sus pliegues y al instante la penetro.—dándole la bienvenida a la danza más primitiva.― Ella apoya lateralmente su cabeza sobre el colchón. Fijo mis manos en su cintura para embestirla con ímpetu, duro, cada choque de mi ingle contra su culo produce un estimulante eco que se expande por toda la habitación. Deliberadamente conduzco una de mis manos a su botón saliente para hacer más gratificante el acto. Pongo mi cuerpo en modo automático, muevo mi cadera de un lado a otro para que la sensación de mis acometidas sea una distinta a la venidera. Si después de correr venía sudando como maquinista, ahora soy una glándula sudorípara humanoide.

La rubia ahoga mil vulgaridades que no repetiré en un cojín. Bramo cuando su femineidad hace pequeños espasmos alrededor de mi miembro. Está por perder el control.—«arrastrándome consigo»― El paraíso prohibido no parece tan así cuando estas por cruzar su umbral. Su cuerpo se tensa. —¡Aguarda!― le suplico chasqueando mis dientes. —¡Corramonos juntos!― le hice saber mi deseo.—¡Me falta poco! ―le hago saber sin parar ni disminuir el ritmo de mis arremetidas.

La rubia sacó fuerza de voluntad, sabrá dios de donde, para reprimir su orgasmo y complacer mi capricho. No fueron una, dos ni tres penetraciones sino seis las que necesité para vaciar mi simiente en su interior. Gemimos en agradecimiento al unísono. La rubia se desplomó inmediatamente sobre la cama. Ambos respiramos con dificultad. Estábamos débiles, pero completamente satisfechos. Mis trémulos labios besan su sudada y perceptiva columna vertebral, se voltea y aprovecho para recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras siento sus dedo jugar mi cabello.

—Estuvo bueno… ¡muy bueno!— siseó con dificultad, con la voz pastosa y los ojos adormilados. Fue mucho para los dos. —Eso de llamar al _room services_ ahora me parece buena idea.—añadió y reímos por ello.

—En rato, sí. No atenderé a la camarera hediondo a zorrillo, ¿te quieres bañar conmigo y así ahorrar agua?— insinué ha sabiendas que la ducha traería de paso un segundo round y que arrancó una sonora carcajada que agito el pecho de la rubia. «Dándome a conocer tácitamente que aprueba la moción»

* * *

¡hola! Tiempo sin saber de ustedes, ¿no?

Pues aquí les dejo un capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado y agradeciendo de antemano sus votos y comentarios. Como ven no sólo las mujeres atravesamos por crisis existenciales con cada hoja arrancada del calendario. Por lo general, cuando los relatos se basan en infidelidades o amantes, es la mujer la que cumple dicho rol, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió invertir los papeles y hacer de Temari, chivo expiatorio. Ella es la empoderada, la dominante, la que no quiere sacar su relación a la luz pública, de hecho Shikamaru no puede llamarse sí mismo como la pareja o el novio de ella.

Espero les haya gustado el contenido adulto, hace tiempo que no hago lemos, así que las disculpas del caso si les ha parecido muy aburrido o pasado de tono, ¿por qué no?

Me despido no sin antes desearles una excelente semana y que la luz de todo lo divino guíe siempre sus caminos. ¡bye!

P.D. Este capítulo va dedicado a Alexein-kluk, Fanny K03, Anita Nara 040922, Yi Jie- san; y Andreina Salomon. Gracias por su increíble apoyo. XOXO


End file.
